The Lion King IV
''The Lion King IV ''is a planned sequel to The Lion King Trilogy (this is purely an idea, not an actual film being made) The film will take place after the events of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride ''& ''The Lion Guard. Plot Simba is now a wise king, and the ruler of the pride lands and is teaching Kovu, his future successor of how to be a king, and he also teaching Kiara of how to be a queen. Yet Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa are captured by humans, which Simba, Nala, Timon & Pumbaa believes that they are going to be killed. But the humans are not trying to kill the lions, but protect the lions from being poached by the hunter, Silas Von Drusko. They also met Akula, his lieutenant and his warriors who were captured too. Will Mheetu, Bhati, Kopa, Kovu, Kiara, Timon's Mother, Uncle Max, Rafiki, Zazu, Vitani, Pridelanders, Outsiders, Meerkat Colony, Animals, Jasiri, Tamaa, Thurston, Muhimu, Muhimu's Son, Kwato, Swala, Ajabu, Badili, Mbeya, Basi, Pua, Shingo, Twiga, The Porcupine Brothers, Ma Tembo, Mtoto, Mbuni, Kambuni, Muhanga, Muhangus, Gumba, Shauku, Tiifu & 'Zuri joined the members of the Lion Guard for Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte & Ono to rescue Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa and return to the Pride lands before Silas Von Drusko wipes out the entire Pride? Will the Animals or Poachers win the war? (This is just an idea and is NOT something that is in production. Please keep that in mind) Cast *Matthew Broderick as Simba, the King of the Pride Lands. *Clancy Brown as Silvermane, Akula's lieutenant *Ashley Argota as Zelda *Mark Hamill as Akula, a rival lion who wants to take over Simba's Pride and be the ruler of the Pride lands until the Poachers captured him, his lieutenant and his warriors. After the battle, Simba welcomes Akula, his lieutenant and his warriors to his pride and marries with Cassady. *Nathan Lane as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa *James Earl Jones as Mufasa, the spirit of Simba's late father, the older brother of Scar, Kion & Kiara's grandfather, and the previous King of the Pride Lands. *Anthony Mackie as Ranger Rick Denver, the game warden in charge of Project "Lion Move", the project that will relocate the Lions of the Pridelands until Silas is captured. *Khary Payton as Rafiki, the wise old mandrill shaman of the Pridelands. *Steven Blum as Erksis - Akula's top warrior *Jeremy Irons as Scar, Mufasa's younger brother, Simba's evil uncle and Kion & Kiara's great uncle. Through Scar does not actually appear in the main body of the movie itself, he appears briefly in Simba's nightmare. (That's directly copying the lion king 2) *Jason Marsden as Kovu, heir to the throne. *Moira Kelly as Nala, the Queen of the Pridelands. *Jennifer Lien as Vitani *Neve Campbell as Kiara, Simba and Nala's daughter, Kion's older sister, future queen and Kovu's mate. *Tobey Maguire as Kion, Simba and Nala's son, Kiara's younger brother. *Josh Gad as Bunga *Rihanna as Fuli *Rob Rackstraw as Ono *Tyler James Williams as Besthe *Maia Mitchell as Jasiri *Rowan Atkinson as Zazu, the hornbill messenger of the Pridelands. *Nolan North as Kroko, Kovu's new friend, Pua's old friend, a crocodile who helps Simba regain the Pridelands. *Kath Soucie as Sarafina, Nala's mother *Queen Latifah (replacing the late Madge Sinclair) as Sarabi, Simba's mother *Jenny Slate as Cassady, a lioness who befriends Simba and helps him escape from Drusko. After the battle, Simba welcomes Cassady to his pride and marries with Akula. *Fred Tatasciore, Dee Bradley Baker, James Arnold Taylor, Maurice LaMarche, Gary Anthony Williams, Joe Lala, Robin Atkin Downes, Robert S. Birchard, Kari Wahlgren & Patrick Warburton as Poachers *Tim Curry as Silas Von Drusko, a dangerous leader of the poachers who wants to wipe out the entire Pride of lions to skinned into coats. *John DiMaggio as Chamberlain, Zelda's partner *Jennifer Hale as Serena Andrews, Denver's partner, and a news reporter. Song * Roustabout (The Lion King Version of Dumbo) * Animals vs Poachers (The Lion King Version of Pocahontas's Song: Savages) * The Mob Song (The Lion King Version of Beauty and the Beast) Trivia * This film borrows some plot elements from the original novel and also uses recycled animation from the Disney Golden Age, the Disney Dark Age, the Disney Renaissance, the Disney Post-Renaissance and the Disney Revival. * Most voices from The Lion King Trilogy will be reprise their roles. Rating Rated G Category:The Lion King Category:G-Rated films Category:G Category:The Lion Guard Category:2020 Category:Family Category:Action/Adventure Category:Adventure Category:Children's films Category:DisneyToon Studios Category:DisneyToon Category:Disneytoon Studios films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Disney+